


Stripper's Luck

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, ChanKai, Fluff and Smut, M/M, im going to hell but this was great to write, mentions of kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin is a stripper and to his luck he met the perfect man who he's afraid to tell the truth to about his job.





	Stripper's Luck

Jongin walked into his apartment, shutting the door and letting his back rest against the cool wooden surface. Head tilted back with his eyes closed, lips parted letting out an audible sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair that barely had any product in it but felt cool to the touch from the sweat. He pushed himself up and walked over to the bathroom, looking at his reflection.

The eyeliner slightly smudged, bronze body covered in glitter beneath the very see through white button down shirt, hair askew from running his own hands through it, slight bags beneath his eyes which reminded him to check the time before he went to bed. He jumped into the shower and washed his hair, then eyeliner away from his eyes, then the body glitter which took less time now that he’s done it for a while. His body slipped comfortably into pajamas and he laid down in his bed after sorting out the 700$ he made into his wallet and savings jar he’d have to take down to the bank tomorrow.

As he shut his eyes he was grateful he didn’t have to go by Kai tomorrow, he was grateful that for a day he could live normally and spend a day with his slightly normal friends and not worry about being a stripper.

“Jongin! Jongin Jongin _Jongin_.” His ears came into tune at the very last voice, opening his eyes to see Baekhyun and Sehun, Baekhyun next to him on the bed and Sehun standing next to the bed, holding Jongin’s money jar in his hand. “Should’ve woken him up by calling him Kai.” Sehun smirked through his words looking at Baekhyun. He lied about not worrying about being a stripper, his friends embraced that he do whatever he want but they do like to tease him from time to time. Baekhyun playfully slapped Sehun’s hand after he set down the jar.

“Let’s go, we have plans today. Plus, my friend is joining us, he’s excited to meet you, Jongin.” Jongin sat up, rubbing his eyes and ran his fingers through his now dry hair. “Does he know I’m a stripper? I’d prefer he didn’t.” Jongin scoot out of the bed and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans that sat snug over his ass, then pulled out a white shirt with an oversized grey pocket on the right side of the shirt, slipping on some ankle boots. “No he doesn’t.  I know you’re private about that. Need to stop at the bank first before we meet up with him?” Baekhyun asked as Jongin walked over to the jar, taking the money from it and slipped it in a white envelope he uses to drop off every time. “That’d be nice, yeah. What’s his name?” Sehun this time piped in “Chanyeol.”

 

2,000$ went into his bank account, he ignored the comments from Sehun about being a sugar daddy, ignored the jealous pouts from Baekhyun, as he checked his bank account to see if all his money was in there and fortunately it was. They walked a little down the way to their normal coffee shop, Jongin laughing quietly along to the jokes Sehun and Baekhyun told until Baekhyun’s attention quirked over to a tall man waving to them.

His hair was black, larger ears, wider puppy like eyes and lighter skin than Jongin’s with slightly full lips. His slender long fingers held the coffee cup in his hand, noting the other three’s cups sat out around him. “Hi Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun spoke out, earning an eyeroll from Chanyeol. “Hi Baekhyunnie.” Baekhyun flashed a friendly smile to him before turning to Sehun and Jongin. “You’ve met Sehun but this is Jongin, Jongin this is Park Chanyeol, an idiot.” Chanyeol playfully shoved Baekhyun, cheeks slightly pink as he reached his hand out to Jongin. Jongin felt his slightly smaller hand slip into the larger one as they shook hands. “Nice to meet you.” Jongin nodded, returning a shy smile to Chanyeol’s goofy one. “Nice to meet you too, Chanyeol.”

They sat down, Jongin placed next to Chanyeol after Baekhyun switched the drinks around to be next to Sehun. Jongin’s order was his favorite, a mocha frappucino with a chocolate drizzle over the top, no whipped cream. He silently watched as the other three spoke amongst each other, catching up and teasing Baekhyun for his large crush on Sehun. “How’re you?” The baritone voice spoke out next to him, leaning more towards Jongin. He noticed now that Sehun and Baekhyun were talking to themselves and Chanyeol, had all his attention focused on him. “Oh, good, a bit tired I guess. You?”

Chanyeol smiled, nodding his head side to side. “Better, Baekhyun really talked you up. He wasn’t off entirely.” Jongin’s ears felt hot as he sipped from the drink, releasing the straw from his lips. “Entirely?” Chanyeol nodded, holding the cup in his hands tapping his fingers against the cardboard. “Yeah, he said you’re a little talkative but it’s different when you’re tired or moody. Oh, well, I guess he wasn’t off then.” Jongin giggled at the shy smile on Chanyeol’s lips. “I haven’t heard one single thing about you.” Chanyeol playfully gasped, placing his hand over his chest “wow, I guess Baek is a fake fan.” Jongin nodded, looking over to Baekhyun who was so engulfed in whatever Sehun was talking about he didn’t notice he was a topic of his current conversation with the handsome man next to him. “He is a fake fan, I would’ve loved to have heard about you.” He turned his head back to look at Chanyeol who was sporting a light blush to match Jongin’s. “What do you do for a living?”

Jongin nervously swallowed, running his hand through his hair shrugging. “Dance, you?” Dance, how bland, he thought. Chanyeol though only smiled and lightly nudged Jongin. “I teach piano lessons.” Jongin couldn’t help but look down at Chanyeol’s fingers as he spoke about piano, they look like they could be piano playing hands, delicately moving themselves among the keys. The thought made Jongin smile, humming softly. “I can see that. Do you like it?” Chanyeol nodded, his brown eyes now meeting Jongin’s. “It’s super cool, I make my own schedules, teach whatever I like depending on the student’s musical interests. It’s really nice I think. Do you like to dance?”

Jongin’s face felt hot as he nodded. “I love to dance, I make my own schedules too.” He didn’t lie entirely, he does do dancing outside of a stripper pole. He does make his own schedules for stripping, he just didn’t mention he dances on a pole for a living. Chanyeol went to speak again until Baekhyun spoke “wow my plan worked, when’s the wedding?” Jongin playfully shoved Baekhyun, face hotter now and didn’t meet Chanyeol’s eyes as his lower voice spoke out. “Depends when’s yours with Sehun?” Sehun scoffed playfully, looking over to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun’s a joke, I don’t date or marry jokes.” The three of them laughed excluding Baekhyun who only threw Sehun a pout that Sehun smiled at fondly.

 

Jongin got Chanyeol’s phone number, he was thankful he didn’t ask for it but Chanyeol made the first move. He thought Chanyeol was super attractive, from his voice to his looks, he thought Chanyeol was overall someone worth pursuing. Baekhyun followed Jongin in tow to the apartment, Baekhyun is actually Jongin’s room mate but Baekhyun has sleepovers with Sehun four times a week. “So, do you like him Jongin?”

Baekhyun prodded as he shut the door behind him. Jongin nodded, a shy smile on his face and was thankful in that moment that Baekhyun couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks or smile. “He’s nice.” Baekhyun scoffed loudly, groaning out “no! Do you like him, like go on a date with him like him?” Jongin’s face fell hotter as he turned around to face Baekhyun. “He’s cute, yeah I would.” Baekhyun smiled faintly, nodding. “Good, I want you to be happy Jongin. You don’t have to tell him what you do now, but you should tell him if it gets more serious. He’s not like your ex.” Jongin nodded, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the mention of his ex, he was thankful Baekhyun didn’t say his actual name. “You never know.” Jongin commented quietly.

Baekhyun nodded, placing his hand on Jongin’s shoulders. “I do know actually. He’s one of the sweetest people in the world, hence why he’s my second best friend. You’re the sweetest person in the world. I wanted you both to meet so you can both be happy together.” Jongin gave Baekhyun a smile, thanking him quietly and walked into his room. Changing back into his pajamas and laid out on the bed, smiling at the text from Chanyeol. _‘Hi, I had a lesson or I would’ve texted you sooner.’_ Jongin spent the rest of the night in content texting back the cute boy, he found out a lot about Chanyeol through text message.

Chanyeol was a year older than him, absolutely hates DC comics and thought apocalyptic sci-fi was the worst sci-fi genre there was. He liked rilakkuma plushes, everything about it was his favorite. His first choice of instrument to teach was guitar but he grew to loving teaching piano just as much. Chanyeol can rap and beatbox, something Jongin insured he needed to hear one day to believe. Jongin found himself having a bunch in common with Chanyeol, he hates DC comics, he thinks apocalyptic sci-fi is the worst, they both prefer horror movies over any other movie, Jongin could eat a pizza with Chanyeol, they both enjoyed lazy days in and sleeping. Something Chanyeol hinted at doing with Jongin after it was mentioned, and they both loved to listen to music. Jongin bid a goodnight to Chanyeol before turning his phone into sleep mode, a smile stuck on his face at the thought that maybe this could all work until he remembered Kai.

 

Jongin walked into the club, body adorned with loose leather pants that still fit his ass snug, a black mesh shirt hidden beneath a black cargo jacket. He walked backstage and put on the eyeliner, sighing inwardly at his appearance until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Yixing, a friend of his, he smiled and gave Jongin a little shake. “Hi Kai, how’re you?” Jongin looked over to Yixing with a faint smile, he knew Yixing used his stage name to keep privacy from everyone else who only called him Kai, so he returned the respect to Yixing. “Hey Lay, fucking tired as usual and you?”

Yixing faintly shrugged, resting his chin down on Jongin’s shoulder, “same. Good luck tonight. You never need it though. Your phone went off by the way.” Jongin quickly thanked Yixing and held the phone up, smiling at the text before sending off ‘Gotta work, text you when I’m off.’ He buried the phone away in his bag before slinging it in his locker, slipping off his shoes and leather pants to slide on the gold boy shorts. He kept the black shirt on, it was all apart of the show. “Now onto the stage, Kai!” He heard the men applaud, he was a favorite of the club. He always received compliments on his abs and thighs and ass, the way his body rolled against the pole or the floor. He made the most amount of money over everyone else, he was just a beautiful dancer and he hated that he used it for this. He always felt dirty after a shift but he needed the money in order to get into school.

He walked onto the stage, back facing the audience as he flexed his back muscles against the fishnet like shirt. The heat went onto his back meaning the spotlight was on him, he rolled his head once the music started, jutting a leg back as he kicked it into a spin, letting his thigh slightly lunge out as his hands moved along them carrying up to his hips, once he got to the shirt he intentionally made the shirt rise barely above his skin while his hips moved in slow circles to match the beat of the song. Money was already starting to pile up onto the stage, he glided along the stage with a thrust upward into the air with each glide, grabbing onto the pole as he spun around it once.

He let the pole rest between his shoulder blades as his body was leaned to be away from it, he slipped the mesh like shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, slowly sinking his body downward against the pole until his knees were bent, feet resting against his ass while his hips rolled into doing grinds up against the air. His hands felt up his own abs as barely grazes of fingertips were either next to or in between his thighs, money accumulating beside him.

His eyes were closed as his lips were parted, flipping over to have his ass facing the audience, head leaning against the pole as he started to roll his hips along the floor, hands still running along his now sweat glazed abs. He slid his hand up to the pole, hoisting himself up and let the pole set in between his legs, rolling his hips along it as he bent his body back, running a hand through his hair and tugging at it, watching the money fly at him on the stage.

He knew the song was almost over so he lifted himself back up, hooked one leg around the pole and spun around it, rolling against it until moving his leg, falling into a split seamlessly. His hips rolled down against the floor and concluded the dance by standing up quickly, pressing his ass to the pole and bending over, pushing his hands through his hair.

He collected the money, opening his locker and sticking it into his bag, he walked out with a security guard over to a caged pole. He kept the dancing there at a minimum but kept it sexy enough for him to get by. After he danced for the thirty minute time, he could do lap dances, he already had people requesting him but as usual, he passes. Instead, he goes to the uncaged poles and dances for another thirty minutes, all the money folded into his gold shorts.

He went back to his locker, shoving the money in his bag and checked the time, midnight. Chanyeol replied two hours ago, he missed him Chanyeol. The dirty feeling of being Kai was coming back as he dressed himself to leave. He sent Chanyeol a text informing him he got off, he didn’t check his phone as he drove himself back home, opening the door to see Baekhyun and Sehun sitting on the couch. “Jongin hey. How was work?” Jongin shrugged, removing the phone from his bag, tossing it to them letting them look at the money with awe. “Count that while I shower.” Jongin commented, no reply from Chanyeol so he figured the elder must’ve went to bed.

He took a quick shower, washing everything Kai related off of him and went back out to the two of them. “800 tonight. Damn  Jongin,  I should strip.” Sehun quietly commented, urging a laugh from  Baekhyun. “No one wants to see you strip, Sehun.” Baekhyun ran over to Jongin on the couch, lifting his shirt up to flash Jongin’s abs, urging a shy laugh out of Jongin. “People pay to see that strip.” Sehun rolled his eyes, Baekhyun eventually let Jongin’s shirt go. “Chanyeol messaged me, he sure did miss you at work.”

Jongin’s mood lifted a bit, tiptoeing over to Baekhyun with a light smile. “He did?” Baekhyun nodded, scrolling through the conversation. “‘Jongin sure does work late, I miss talking to him.’” He read, Jongin smiled widely, nodding faintly over at Baekhyun. He grabbed the money and deposited it in the jar before crawling into bed. He plugged in his phone and closed his eyes for a split second until his phone vibrated.

He lifted his head to see Chanyeol’s name across the screen. “Hi.” Jongin said fairly quiet. Chanyeol chuckled into the phone “hey, I felt lame asking this over text message. Do you wanna go on a date with me?” Jongin smiled softly, cheeks burning and raging with heat. “Yeah, is Sunday okay?” Tomorrow was Saturday, he always made a really good amount of money on those days in particular. He always booked Kai in for Saturday. “Sounds great. Sunday at six?” Jongin nodded before remembering Chanyeol couldn’t see him. “Lovely.” Chanyeol hummed in a happy tone “I’ll have you text me your address so I can swing by and pick you up.” They both said their goodnights, and Jongin for once fell asleep without thinking of Kai.

 

“YOU HAVE A DATE WITH HIM?” Baekhyun screamed in his face. He sat on Jongin’s bed as he watched him get ready for work. Jongin was starting to regret mentioning anything to Baekhyun as he nodded. “Tomorrow at six, I hope he knows I’m paying for everything.”  Baekhyun followed Jongin into the bathroom, watching Jongin pop in blue contacts, a special Saturday tradition. “When are you going to tell him? Third date?” Baekhyun carefully mentioned, Jongin looked at him after aligning the contacts in his eyes. “Um, I’m scared to. I should mention it by the third date.” Jongin nodded, trying to instill some sort of confidence in himself.

Work went great as usual on Saturdays, 1,687$ total is what he raked in. He got home at two a.m after dancing five solo performances, three times in the caged pole and four on the normal pole. He was showered and clean as he went to bed, the words from Baekhyun still haunting him about the third date.

 

Jongin paced nervously throughout the apartment, he doubled checked his cream sweater and jeans multiple times. “You’re going to make an air current by how fast you’re pacing, sit down.” Sehun said bluntly, looking up at Jongin. He made his way over to the couch, tapping his foot against the floor until a hard knock came from outside. Jongin got up, opening it up to see Chanyeol in a black t-shirt and jeans. “Hey.” The smile down at Jongin was fond, Jongin returned the same smile, feeling his nerves wash away. “Hi. Ready to go?” Chanyeol looked up from Jongin to see Sehun and Baekhyun, he waved at them shyly and nodded at the question. He held his larger hand out, letting Jongin fold his hand into Chanyeol’s and their fingers laced together as they walked out.

It was a lovely date, so Jongin thought. They ate dinner at a fried chicken place and with a subtle pout he got to pay for dinner. Then they walked through a park, telling each other funny stories from their pasts, then stopped to get ice cream for which Jongin paid for much to Chanyeol’s begging. “Jongin?” Chanyeol said softly after a few moments of comfortable silence. They were sat on a bench beneath a willow tree, the sun setting around them as Jongin turned to look over at Chanyeol.

“Yes Yeol?” Chanyeol bit on the waffle cone while Jongin sucked the vanilla ice cream off his spoon, watching Chanyeol’s cheeks fade into a pink color. “I really like spending time with you. Learning about you, all that stuff.” Jongin felt his own cheeks contort into a warm color as he cleared his throat, lips slightly parted in a thought before he spoke. “I really like spending time with you too, I’d really like to go on a date with you again.”

He was shocked at his own bluntness but by how Chanyeol smiled, it wasn’t a mistake to say. “I’d like that, too. I’m paying next time though.” Jongin snorted, shaking his head and took his last spoonful of ice cream, slowly sucking it clean until depositing the spoon in the empty cup. “Nice try, Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol groaned out loudly, “I’ll break you one day Kim Jongin.” To that, Jongin only smiled.

It wasn’t that he was absolutely against Chanyeol paying for Jongin, it was more that Jongin gets paid for dancing, he earned almost 2k last night alone, he was not about to make the prettiest boy alive pay for everything, pay for Jongin’s company. He didn’t see it as Jongin paying for Chanyeol’s company, but since Jongin was in a business where he was paid to dance or paid to have a man touch him (which he never ever gave lap dances), he felt like he was being paid for.

Jongin used to not feel that way, he could always differentiate work and a relationship but his last ex blurred the lines for him. Jongin shook the negative thought away from his head as he looked up at Chanyeol who was flashing him a concerned smile. “You okay?” Jongin nodded, reaching over for Chanyeol’s hand, standing up from the bench with a nod. “Great, I’m out with you aren’t I?”

 

Jongin laid in his bed, watching some sort of Chinese horror movie as he ate more ice cream. Baekhyun sat next to him, Sehun next to Baekhyun. “So, I don’t understand why you’re eating ice cream like some teenager who just got out of a break up. Your date went well, you’re both going to go out?” Sehun said quietly, it was true. The date was more than perfect and they’re already talking about a second date in their text messages, but that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was being Kai, being a stripper. “Is it about Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun said the forbidden name, before now Kyungsoo was to be treated like Voldemort. He who shall not be named, it was like an unspoken rule of the apartment. They didn’t say his name, not for the reason that Jongin wasn’t over him, he definitely was and he was more than interested now in Chanyeol, getting romantic feelings for him. It was for what had happened. Jongin nodded at Baekhyun’s question, Jongin hadn’t told anyone the details of their final fight, the fight of when Jongin told Kyungsoo about being a stripper.

“Chanyeol isn’t like him, by your third date it will be safe to tell him. You’ll both know each other more but there’s no obligation for him to stick around since he doesn’t know you well enough. I know Chanyeol, he’ll stick around. Who knows, maybe he’ll even try to get you out of it. He’s a really good guy, Jongin. You know that.”

 

Jongin invited Chanyeol over for their second date, made sure to hide anything in slight relation to Kai and got rid of Sebaek who wouldn’t stop asking if they were going to fuck when Jongin even insisted they hadn’t kissed once. “The place is very you and Baekhyun, split down the middle I can tell who picked out what. Baekhyun probably picked out that stupid emoji pillow and you picked out that seashell lamp.” Jongin giggled quietly, nodding as he took Chanyeol’s rain jacket and hung it on a rack.

“You’re right. Sehun though picked this out.” Jongin quietly made his way over to a small statue of a hand. Chanyeol took it carefully from Jongin looking it over. “Baekhyun insisted something of Sehun be here since Sehun is almost equally over here as Baekhyun is over there.” Chanyeol nodded, returning it to the spot. Jongin walked over to the kitchen and pulled the tonkatsu out from the oven when the timer went off.

He heated up the premade sauce quickly and carried both over to the dining table where both the plates were set up. “You made this?” Chanyeol asked as Jongin shook his head quickly, serving Chanyeol first and then himself as his mother taught him to do when guests were over. “No, please, that’d be giving me too much credit. I can make a wonderful scrambled egg.” Chanyeol’s hearty but goofy laugh filled up the room and thanked Jongin for the food. They ate in comfortable silence, Chanyeol helped Jongin wash the dishes once they were done eating and dried them. They made their way over to the couch and sat down on it, Jongin flipped through Netflix until deciding on a movie they were both interested in seeing. It was titled The Disappointments Room, Chanyeol was told rave reviews about it and Jongin just thought the description was interesting enough for him to watch. Chanyeol slouched his arm over Jongin’s shoulders, bringing it down to his waist to bring Jongin closer.

He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and let his head rest on the tallers shoulder. They watched the movie like that for a while until Jongin found himself admiring Chanyeol. Admiring the focused expression on his face, the times when he would squint if he thought the main woman was doing something outlandish, or if the husband treated her as if she were crazy. It made Jongin smile, he lifted his hand to brush his fingertips along Chanyeol’s cheek and his focused expression turned into a fond one. “Chanyeol?” Jongin knew this question wasn’t a smart idea since he hadn’t told Chanyeol about his dirty secret of being a stripper.

“Yes babe?” Chanyeol’s deep voice came out almost in a sultry purr, it made Jongin’s stomach flip. “Can I kiss you?” His voice came out ten times more shy than he had already intended it to, but when Chanyeol nodded he took a small breath of confidence and leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Chanyeol’s. His lips melded with Jongin’s, letting his arms slowly wrap around Chanyeol’s neck while Chanyeol kept his arms tight around Jongin’s waist. Their lips started to slowly move against each other, soft exhales from one another’s noses hit their cheeks until Chanyeol pulled back a bit, lips brushing over Jongin’s, his wide smile matching Jongin’s. Their eyes opened as they looked at one another, Jongin quietly murmuring. “I really like you, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol brushed a small strand from Jongin’s eyes away, “I really like you too, Jongin.”

 

The third date had come, Jongin wanted it to be out in public so they were walking around the mall. His hand was clammy, he was more quiet, he felt absolutely shut down until finally he turned to Chanyeol. “I have to confess something to you.” His voice was slightly rushed, he took a deep breath to relax himself, Chanyeol nodded quietly, “go on.” Jongin parted his lips to speak until he was cut off by a voice, a voice he never recognized in his life but the voice recognized him.

“Kai?” Jongin almost fainted, he shook his head looking at the stranger. “Sorry who are you?” He managed out weakly, he couldn’t look at Chanyeol, he couldn’t handle seeing the expression on his beautiful face. “I go to Poles, Kai. I make sure to always go on Saturdays. See you then, stripper.” Jongin let go of Chanyeol’s hand, he couldn’t focus on anything, everything drowned out and as he turned to Chanyeol, he saw Chanyeol already connected it together. “You’re a stripper. Is that what you were going to tell me?”

Chanyeol’s voice is all Jongin could hear, he couldn’t form words since when he opened his mouth to speak he felt like he could vomit at any given moment so he nodded. “Right. I gotta go. I have to, think about this. Bye.” Chanyeol spoke out coldly, Jongin watched as he walked away. The sound immediately rushed back to him, he didn’t know what to do, his hands were shaking, he felt light headed and nauseous.

He was dirty, he was dirty and gross while Chanyeol was pure and clean. Jongin shakily pulled out his phone, walking over to a bench in the mall to sit down as he called Baekhyun. “Jonginnie, how’s it going?” Jongin didn’t care how weak his voice sounded as he spoke “I told him, he left. I need a ride home.” The phone line went silent until Baekhyun whispered in a soft voice “be right there, wait outside. Tell me which entrance you’re at.”

Jongin was silent, more so than usual. Baekhyun got him to drink some water so he would stop shaking and being so nauseous, but he couldn’t get Jongin to talk. So, instead Jongin went to bed and he slept from eight to 12 pm the next day. Silently, he spent the rest of the day in his room, declining Baekhyun’s attempts to feed him and Sehun’s concerns to talk to him, he got ready for work, it wasn’t Saturday but the blue contacts were in.

He was silent even at work, he raked in 1.5k that night and he stuffed it all away in the jar. No word from Chanyeol, nothing. Jongin wiped at his eyes as he sat in his bed, fighting tears from slipping down his cheeks but eventually gave in. He held the blanket uncomfortably tight to his chest, knuckles turning white from how tight he held it, loud sobs escaped his lips and he leaned into the smaller arms of Baekhyun. He ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair, squeezing him in his arms as Baekhyun whispered soft soothing words that Jongin found himself clinging onto. “Chanyeol thinks I’m dirty too, Baekhyun.”

His voice was broken as he spoke. He turned around to lean into Baekhyun’s chest, he clung onto Baekhyun tightly, Baekhyun shook his head. “No he doesn’t. I haven’t talked to him but I’m supposed to meet up with him tomorrow.” Jongin looked up at Baekhyun from his rested head on his shoulder. “I’m dirty, he’s clean. He won’t want me anymore.”

 

Jongin dropped off 3.7k to the bank, he had been doing quite good for himself money wise. He finally ate this morning to make it up to Baekhyun for scaring him last night with all his crying and to make it up to Sehun for not speaking. He walked out of the bank, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets as he looked around at the people. None of them were as beautiful as Chanyeol, none of them could even slightly compare to him.

A pang in his heart of hurt washed over him as he bit down on his bottom lip to repress anymore thoughts of the tall man. He walked through the park, taking the long way home, feeling the wind blow around him made him clear his thoughts more. The feeling of being dirty wasn’t too evident now, but he still felt dirty. He walked his way back to the apartment, opening it up to see Sehun and Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled up at Jongin “hey. How was the bank, sick amount of cash?” Jongin shook his head with a snort, they always asked about his money. “3.7k sick enough for you idiots?” Sehun and Baekhyun high fived each other, Sehun commented.

“You’re buying the four of us dinner.” Jongin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. “Four?” Baekhyun nudged his head behind him and Jongin followed that nudge to see Chanyeol, standing in front of Jongin’s bedroom. Jongin, timidly walked past Chanyeol to the bedroom and looked into the mirror in his room. Bags beneath his eyes, starting to form slight dark rings since he didn’t sleep last night, hair askew, he looked horrible. He couldn’t believe Baekhyun had just invited Chanyeol in here without informing him beforehand- Chanyeol. Jongin turned around to see Chanyeol, watching him, gaze intense.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I met you.” He rushed out, he had been dying to get that off his chest since that man ruined his whole plan of how to tell Chanyeol. Jongin’s hands out of habit nervously ran through his hair as his teeth found his bottom lip. He sat on his bed and Chanyeol sat beside him. “I handled it wrong. I ran away from you and left you there. Baekhyun was really mad at me today.”

Jongin kept his head facing the floor even though he could feel Chanyeol watching him. “Is that why you came here, cause Baekhyun was mad?” The response was without pause or hesitation, voice sincere. “No. I left because I was mad that you didn’t tell me at first. Then I realized, I was wrong. You didn’t have to tell me right away and that this isn’t something most people are all boasting about, plus, there must’ve been a reason you didn’t tell me. And you were actually going to tell me until that jackass appeared, so tell me why you didn’t tell me. And don’t do that Jongin thing you do where you keep half the story out.” Jongin finally looked up at him, exhaling from his nose.

“I dated a guy named Kyungsoo. When I started dating him I wasn’t stripping but it was becoming really hard to keep up with an apartment and all my bills with Baekhyun, so I needed a job and fast. I wasn’t qualified for anything except stripping so I took it up. I hadn’t been stripping for more than two weeks and I told him about it, I tried telling him plenty of times even when I had thought about it but he always cut me off and said ‘whatever you want’. So when I finally told him. He, he was so mad. He said that strippers like me were filthy and that I get paid to do anything. He paid for my time by paying for our dates, he paid for sex by paying for our dates. He said I was disgusting and filthy and that he never wanted to see me again, called me a whore and left.” Jongin finished, clearing his throat as he wiped at his eyes with his hands, clearing his throat and looked anywhere but Chanyeol.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. I feel dirty, and I pay for the dates caue I didn’t want you to think afterwards that you were paying for my time like I was a stripper around you. I don’t see it as paying for your time, I enjoy being with you. I like you.” Chanyeol held Jongin’s chin in between his fingers, looking him over as he nudged his nose over Jongin’s. “You’re clean, baby. You’re clean and you’re beautiful, I won’t be paying for your time. I’ll be paying for our food or movie tickets because it’s chivalrous of me to do. I’m so sorry I got mad like that. I understand now. I’m so sorry.”

Jongin shook his head, leaning into Chanyeol’s fingers as he rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s, pecking his lips a few times with a shy smile on his lips. “You’re perfect, really.” Chanyeol shook his head, holding Jongin’s cheek. “Now I just have a few more questions.” Jongin pulled away, laying down on the bed bringing Chanyeol down with him.

“Kai?” Jongin giggled more embarrassed. “Stage name.” Chanyeol nodded, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “Do you do lap dances?” Jongin quickly shook his head, leaning down against the mattress. “No, I don’t.” Chanyeol’s larger hands moved down to Jongin’s hips. “Can I see how you dance, then?” Jongin’s face heated up to the touch and words that left Chanyeol’s lips.

He nodded, getting up and locked the door. He slipped off his pants and turned his head to look at Chanyeol. “Play a good song.. I’m giving you a special performance.” Chanyeol sat up, scrolling through choosing a song. It was a good one, one that was easy for Jongin to move his hips too. He started squatted towards the ground, hands on his thighs as he slowly rose up, hands gliding smoothly over his skin then dropping back down suddenly.

Knee propped down on the ground with his other leg spread apart as his hands were leaned behind him. His torso was diagonal as he leaned back, rolling his hips up to the song, one hand coming up to take his shirt off. Tossing it on the ground next to his pants before moving to get in a crawled position, spreading his legs out against the floor as he rolled his body into diligent hip rolls, glancing his attention up to Chanyeol. He smirked up at the reaction he had, lips parted as he watched Jongin. Jongin crawled up to him, placing his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs as he lifted himself up.

He straddled up onto Chanyeol’s lap, grinding his hips down against Chanyeol’s, swerving them in small circles. He watched as the other moved his head up and down until his larger hands navigated their way along Jongin’s now sweaty abs, fingers carefully prodding into them as he leaned into press soft kisses to Jongin’s neck, breathing out quietly into his skin. Jongin was starting to fall apart slowly to Chanyeol’s lips, he couldn’t get out a breath to warn Chanyeol about marks before Chanyeol bit down against Jongin’s neck, softly sucking as he rolled his tongue along the skin. “Do you like stripping?”

Chanyeol breathlessly asked as he pulled away, admiring Jongin’s head tilted back in concentration in keeping his hips constantly moving, hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders. “No, I just need the money.” Jongin panted out, slowing his hips as the song came to an end. Chanyeol gripped Jongin harshly by the jaw and pressed his lips to his roughly. Leaning back with Jongin straddled over him, he moved his larger hands down along Jongin’s toned back, scratching his nails down barely against it. “I can help you with that.” Chanyeol murmured, pulling away as he looked up at Jongin. “But let me fuck you first so you can’t dance like that on anyone else.” Chanyeol throatily whispered, flipping them over.

Jongin let out a faint squeak at Chanyeol’s words, face hot as Chanyeol moved his hips down against Jongin’s ass. A soft moan left his lips, tilting his head to the side as his lips pressed rough and full of need to Chanyeol’s. Their lips moved together as Jongin’s hands found Chanyeol’s hair, letting Chanyeol coax his tongue past Jongin’s lips to swirl their tongues over one another. Jongin’s hands moved down to Chanyeol’s pants, undoing them as he unwrapped his legs to let his pants slide down his legs. Chanyeol pulled away from Jongin’s swollen lips, his slightly red and swollen as he pulled down Jongin’s boxers down.

Chanyeol rested his fingers to Jongin’s bottom lip, grunting quietly “suck.” Jongin obscenely took in Chanyeol’s fingers, making extra slurping noises just to purposefully tease the other, holding onto his wrist as his tongue swirled around the fingers. Chanyeol slowly pulled away and pressed his lips to Jongin’s in a quick kiss, nipping his bottom lip with a faint tug to it. He softly sucked onto it, running his index finger along Jongin’s rim, smirking at the faint whimpers leaving Jongin’s mouth. “Fuck, please.” Jongin pleaded, pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s lips until his lips parted at the feeling of Chanyeol’s finger inserting into him.

His back arched slightly to push his hips down to Chanyeol’s fingers. Soft whimpers leaving his lips as Jongin held tighter to his hair, the other hand running down Chanyeol’s back, digging his nails into the other’s skin emitting a soft moan from Chanyeol. His hips jut down to Chanyeol’s fingers, a soundless moan escaping his lips as his head leaned back against the bed. Chanyeol slipped in a second finger slowly starting to scissor him. Jongin’s legs fell side to side, rolling his hips down to meet Chanyeol’s fingers. “Fuck me, now, do it.” Chanyeol nodded, ignoring the small whine of his fingers moving from Jongin, locating lube and a condom.

He slipped on the condom, pumping lube onto his cock while Jongin sat up leaving kisses to Chanyeol’s neck, nipping and sucking in scattered places to leave marks against his neck. Chanyeol lined his tip up to Jongin before slowly pushing in, earning a loud gasp like moan from Jongin. Jongin whimpered out as pain and pleasure surged through him, letting himself adjust before letting out a breathy ‘move, please’. His hips rutted into Jongin quickly with slow grinds, swerving his hips in slow circles before picking up a faster pace. Pants and moans filled the room as Jongin pushed his hips down against Chanyeol’s moving hips, changing around to find the right angle for Jongin. Jongin moved his hips slightly to the right and a low louder groan left his lips once he found the right angle.

“ _God, Chanyeol yes._ ” He groaned out loudly, scratching his nails down Chanyeol’s back. Moving his hand to take his cock into his hand and tugged at it, feeling it twitch and wordlessly looked at Chanyeol with a desperate look of him about to cum. Chanyeol nodded, letting Jongin cum, watching as the man beneath him had arched his back while whines and whimpers of select cuss words and Chanyeol’s name pour from his lips while Chanyeol kept his thrusts going until he felt himself cum.

They laid in the same position, exchanging lazy breathless kisses until Chanyeol pulled out, lying down beside him and brought his arms around him. “So, I know you aren’t the biggest fan of stripping, my job is hiring a dance teacher. Does that interest you? My job pays me enough that I can afford my apartment and lavish myself if needed, may not be stripper money but it’s something.” Jongin smiled lazily and happily, pressing multiple kisses to Chanyeol’s lips. “Love to.” They both laid in silence until they heard a scoff come from outside the room then Baekhyun’s higher pitched voice. “I bet Jongin danced for him, why can’t I dance for you and get fucked like that?” Sehun’s mumble wasn’t fully audible but the comment alone from Baekhyun made them laugh.

 

Jongin was a wonderful ballet teacher, it definitely wasn’t stripper money but he didn’t feel dirty anymore. He let Chanyeol pay for some dates after their second month of dating, and now that they’re on their sixth, Jongin moved in with Chanyeol and let Sehun move in with Baekhyun. Some nights Chanyeol requests Kai to come out, and for once Jongin didn’t hate Kai, he actually started to adore Kai since Kai always made Chanyeol a new level of possessive. He laid on the couch next to Jongin, ignoring whatever shitty horror movie was on TV  as they made out, hands roaming one another until Chanyeol pulled away, looking down at him. “I love you, Jongin.” Jongin blushed darkly, tilting his head to the side. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i made kyungsoo an asshole


End file.
